Liar Liar Pants on fire
by Artistard3
Summary: Aria has a secret. She is trying real hard to keep it from her friends and family. Will her secret be revealed!
1. Where it began

Based of off the book and tv show pretty little liars by Sara Shepard.

Aria's p.o.v:

I have a pretty normal life. My best friend died, my other best friends and my best friends and I have a an evil stalker. Oh! I'm also dating my teacher. We didn't meet as a teacher and student. We met the day before and instantly connected. We continued to see each other because we love each other and share a bunch of things in common. Even though I'm only 16, and he's my 24 year old teacher, we still love each other. Nobody knows about us except for Ezra, myself, and -A, my evil stalker. Not even my best friends know. I really really want them to know, but I can't tell them just yet.

"Aria can you stay after class for a moment?" Once everybody leaves I grab my bag and walk up to Ezra. "Yeah?" I ask him.

"How would you feel if you came to my apartment and I cooked you dinner tonight?" He asked in a quiet voice. "ooh I would love that, but I have to make sure I don't need to do anything after school. I'll text you to make sure I can come. I love you." I whisper. "love you too" he mouths. I giggle at him and meet my friends at lunch.

As i sit down, I hear my best friends Hanna, Emily and Spencer talking about something. "What are you guys talking about?" I ask to no one in particular. "We're talking about Mr. you see the chalk mark on his butt today?" Hanna asks, while pointing to him. He's the lunchroom teacher which means he's in charge for today in the lunchroom. I turn about to look at his butt and start laughing. "wow." I say. "who cares what's on his butt, guys. He's sexy either way." Spencer adds. Then a series of "Trues" come out of my friends' mouths. "I wonder if he has a six pack.." Emily says. "he does." i say under my breath. "I bet he does. Too bad none of us will ever get to see him shirtless." Hanna says dramatically. They all giggle. Haha. I have seen him shirtless. And I've slept at his apartment. And I've made out with him numerous times. Ugh.

"so we're not planning on hanging out after school, right?" I ask them awkwardly. "no." they all say. Ok that's good. I cough and Ezra recognizes my cough, so he slowly turns, and when he catches my eye, I mouth to him "I can come over." he gives me a questionable look. I try again and he doesn't understand me, so I get out my phone. He nods his head and turns back around. I get out my phone and text him " I can come over. I'll meet you at 5:00."3 A.M (so if anyone sees they won't know who I am) and I send it. Ezra gets it and shakes his head and looks back at me, smiles, and turns back around. "Aria? lunch is over.." spencer says. I look up and no one is there anymore. I blush. Oops.

School ends, so I go home and do my homework. I bring my computer and backpack to ezra's to finish what I didn't get done. I knock on his door and when he opens it, I kiss him more passionately than usual. Its how I express my love that can't be shown anywhere but his apartment. He smiles at me, and I set my backpack down in a chair, get my english homework out, and start to work on my essay.

He sits down on the couch next to me and starts to kiss my neck. "Ezraaaaaaa stooooooppppp." I whine. "Whyyyy?" he whines back. "because I have this stupid AP English teacher named Mr. Fitz that is making us do an essay. I look at him. He starts chuckling, and then I start laughing and i finish my essay. I kiss him, and it gets really heated for a second, and now I'm laying on top under him. strictly kissing. I wipe rub the chalk stain off of his butt. He looks at me weirdly. "You have a chalk stain on your butt. You had it all day in class. I was gonna tell you but no one actually would say that to their teacher." I giggle. He laughs back. And kisses me again. (we agreed to wait for sex until later.)

My phone rings. I stop kissing him, and while I'm laying on top of him, I answer it, and put my hand over his mouth. "hello."I say. "Hey Aria." It's Spencer. I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house so we could study for the AP english test?" she asks me, clearly uninformed that I'm laying on top of our AP English teacher."um, I'm already studying right now. Sorry." I tell her. "Bye Spence." "Bye Aria." I hang up, and set my phone on the ground. I take my hand off his mouth. I start kissing him again. We kiss for a while, and yes we do kinda use tongue. He stops after a while. We sit up. "Maybe you should study for your test." he says. "ugh.. I whine. Can you help me?" I bat my Eyelashes. "fine." he laughs. He helps me study. I know everything. "You already knew everything, Aria."

"Hey Ezra... Can I pick out your outfit for school tomorrow?" I grin at him." I promise it'll match." I tell him. I get up and go to my purse. I dig out a bag from American Eagle. "I bought you something that I want you to wear, Ezra." I say. I throw him the bag. "You have to promise to wear them. They'll fit you. Just wear them ok?" I smile. "Ok. I promise I'll wear them." He looks in bag and finds a pair of dark blue boxers, and in light blue writing, it says "Sexy Beast" all over them. He starts the chuckle, and I take them from him. I go to his clothes drawer and pick out a light blue button up shirt, with a collar, and a black sweater over it, dark grey pants, and a black belt. I put the "sexy beast" boxers right beside it, and place it on the floor next to his bed. I go and sit back down.

"while you were picking out my clothes I ordered Chinese. Ok?" I giggle. "Sure." We eat dinner and I go home and go to sleep. The next day, I wear a maroon dress and a black leather jacket.

I go to school and meet my friends in the parking lot. We talk for a little while, and then we head into school. We have AP English with Mr. Fitz first. We hall in to class and he's wearing the outfit I picked out for him. You can even see a tiny bit of his sexy beast boxers. I look at him and he half smiles at me. I smile at him and look down. It's weird to be in his class, after buying him boxers that he's wearing. I take my seat and talk to my friends until his class starts we have class, and a couple other classes before lunch.

We meet at lunch. Spencer and I sit and wait for Hanna and Emily to buy their lunch. When they sit down, Ezra comes in. Hanna giggles. I can tell she has a huge crush on him. Oh well. It's not like she knows I'm dating him. Ezra turns to the back of us. "Did you see what his boxers said on them today" Hanna asks us. "yes. I do. I bought them for him." I think to myself. "You saw those too? I couldn't read them.." Emily says. "I saw them." says Spencer. She always sits in the front row. "They said sexy beast. and I totally agree." Spencer adds on.

I go to his apartment to talk about stuff. I tell him about Hanna's crush on him, and a bunch of other things, as well as my opinion of teachers at the school and he agrees with me. we make out for a while. I tell him about how all my friends love him. I hug him and say "but I actually truly love you.."and sweetly kiss his lips. We kiss more, and I ask him if I can tell them about him. He says he trusts them if I trust them, because he trusts me. I tell him I'll tell them this weekend at our sleepover. Today is Monday.


	2. The reveal

We go through our classes today pretty fast. I meet my friends at lunch and we, well they talk about how small Ezra's butt is. I laugh. It only you tried to squeeze it. "Did anyone figure out if has a 6-pack yet?" Hanna asked us. "He does. He swims at the same place I practice after school for.'She giggled. I snort. "what's so funny Aria?" nothing. I have to go finish my homework, I lie, so I can visit Ezra on his free period.

I just hang out for a little while, and help him come up with ideas for books to read this year. It was fun, but I've already read all the books except one. The school day ends, and I go to Ezra's apartment to do homework, eat dinner and pick out his outfit again. I go through his underwear drawer, looking at his boxers, I find some with pineapples, sunglasses, dollar signs, and clouds. I giggle at the sexy beast boxers I got him. I pick out the cloud ones, and a Red collar/button down shirt with khakis. I smile at my choice and hand it to him. He laughs that I picked out underwear for him. I kiss him, wave goodbye and leave his apartment.

I get in my car, text Hanna and ask if I can sleepover at her house. I help her with her english essay and math hw. I go home and sleep, and I wake up the next morning to go to school. I go through all my classes. And then next day the same thing happens. It's Friday now. Tomorrow I get to tell them about Ezra. I wonder how I'm gonna do it. Ugh. I 'll think about it later. I sit down for lunch at our table and they're talking about Mr. Fitz again.

Tonight is the dance-athon, and my babysitter is back from New York. She keeps flirting with him, but he doesn't see it. ugh. I'm so jealous. She has even gone out to coffee with him. we meet at Spencers house to get ready for the dance. when we get there, I see Simone. "why are you here?" I ask her. " I wasn't originally gonna come, but I saw Ezra on the chaperone list. we dance for a while as soon as slow songs come on. It turns out teachers can dance with students. I ask him is he wants to dance and tell him it's aloud. "come on." I say awkwardly. He follows me. I start to dance with him, and we go to an area of the room where no one can hear us talk.

I see Simone staring at Ezra dreamily, and halfway through the song I say "I can't do this!" as I start to cry. I run into the hallway. He follows me, and chases me. I'm already outside the building. "Aria!" he yells. I stop and stare at him. I have tears down my face. I walk up to him . "Why don't you take Simone back to New York. I mean she's smart, she's pretty, she's your age. I mean I can't compete with that." I tell him, as tears fall down my face. "Nobody's asking you to." he says with a worries look. " I mean you practically look like a couple." I start to cry again. "Why would I do that when the only person I love is you?" I stop crying. I wipe the tears off and smile. "I'm sorry I overreacted. It's just frustrating seeing her flirt with you, and you can't tell her you're dating your student so you don't say anything. I sigh. "Let's go back inside, okay?" he asks. "okay." I tell him.

He let's me walk in first and then a minute later, he walks in. My friends walk up to me and ask me why I was dancing with mr. Fitz, and why I ran out crying. " you're allowed to dance with teachers." I mumble. "and I wasn't crying, I needed some air.l I add. "Oh so we can Dance with Mr. Fitz? Hanna says hopefully." I guess.." but he's working the punch bowl now. I point at the punch. They go over anyways and he awkwardly dances with them. It's really funny. It cheers me up. I walk back up to him, where I'm waiting for him to finish dancing with Spence. "You can't dance with him Twice, Aria." Spence says. "yeah I know. "I need to ask him something." I lie. When she leaves. I tell him thanks, and giggle at him telling me my friends can't dance." I know."I say. I go back to my friends and tell them I'm tired, I need to sleep and finish Hw.

They tell me they're gonna leave, and we're gonna have the sleepover tonight. I tell them I need to tell them something really important, so we need to have the sleepover now. We decide to go to Spencer's house. "I'll be right back, I left my jacket in there. One sec." I run inside to Ezra. I run up to him, and tell him I'm gonna tell my friends about us when we get to Spencers. "You can do this, Aria." I can tell you all are really close, and I trust them." I smile big, take him into a closet for a second, and kiss him. I run back outside with my jacket, which Ezra had. I get into the car, and we drive to Spencer's house.

We set our stuff down and I lock Spencer's door. We all sit down, and they let me speak. I take a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you guys." I take another deep breath. "I need you guys to be serious, trust me and listen to me" I take another deep breath. "This is serious, ok. they all nod. "Ok well I'm dating someone, who I'm deeply in love with, but it's illegal." I take one last breath. "It's Ezra Fitz."

" !?" spencer asks. I look up, down and back up at their reactions. "Quit joking around Aria. This isn't funny." Hanna says. "I..I..I'm not joking. Why would I joke about something like this!?" I get defensive. "I don't believe you Aria." Emily adds. "Fine, you want proof?" I'll take you to his apartment, and you can watch, without him knowing you'll be there." I say ." ooh. Okay." says Hanna. "and by the way, I was gonna tell you all earlier, "Ezra has a 6-pack, he has a tiny butt, I was the one who bought him the sexy beast underwear, and I do think he's sexy." I look at them, but they're already staring at me. "Ya know why, just get in the car." We get into my car.

I drive to his apartment, and They follow behind me a little bit. I grab the key under the mat, open the door, and leave it open a crack for them to look into. I walk into his apartment, and set my bag down. "Ezra?" I yell. I hear water turn off, and Ezra comes out of the shower in just a while towel around him. I wait for him to come back in just pajama pants. When he comes back I kiss him, and he puts his arms around my back. I put them around his neck, and on his chest. I kiss him more passionately, when his tongue slips into my mouth. I laid like that for a while. I take his hand and sit him down on the couch, right in front of the door. I put one hands in his, while I lean one onto his shoulder. "I told my friends about us." I look up at him. " How'd they take it?" he asks. "They didn't believe me." I told him. "I think they do now". I look at my friends looking at his chest. Wow. I take off my sweatshirt, and set it down. I have to get back. "I love you!" I kissed him. "I love you too!" I left. We walked back to my car before anyone spoke. When we closed the door, it was so loud it was like a bomb exploded. "Wow. You lucky bi***." Hanna says. We all giggle. I turn around and my face turns serious again. "but you can't tell anyone, or make it obvious or awkward in class guys. This is serious, ok?" Ok.


	3. what! that never happened?

We're back at Spencers house again, and I fall asleep. I wake up at Ezra's apartment really confused. I realize that everything that happened, my friends talking about how much they like Mr. Fitz, Simone at the dance, My friends finding out about us, and me taking them to his apartment. It was all a dream. I sit up and look at Ezra confused. He looks up from his book and looks at me, and see's me confused. "Did you have a bad dream?" he asks me. "Kinda. I had a dream that we went to the Dancathon and Simone was there, and then my friends found out about us. It was weird. That didn't really happen, did it?!" I ask, pretty worried. "No, Aria.. That never happened." he assured me. "So today's Monday still?" "Yeah it's Monday after school." he puts his book down. I pick up my phone, and stand up. "Bye Ezra, see you tomorrow, I'm gonna go home and do my homework." I kiss his cheek.

I drive home, and finish my homework. I was about to eat dinner with my family, but my mom and dad are fighting, and yelling. I go to mike's room and bring up leftover pizza for us. I go to my room and fall asleep. I wake up the next morning, and I take a shower. I wear purple skinny jeans, and a creme/white top w/ lace, and I curl my hair, and part my hair to the right. I put my cowboy boots on. I drive to school, and meet my friends by Hanna's locker. I go through my first couple of classes. I go to calculus, and chemistry.

Then I have AP English with Ezra. I remember my friends don't know about us yet. My friends and I walked into his class, and sat down. We all sat next to each other. And I get out my English homework that was due today, and talk to my best friends. We exchange last minute homework answers, and class starts. He collects the homework. He tells us to start reading "A tale of two cities", which I'm already half way through. I started reading it last night when I was bored and couldn't sleep. "Start writing down your opinions." Ezra says loudly. He starts grading our Homework while we read, and I see him read mine, I signed my name in a green pen. I slowly look up at him, and see him smiling. He looks at me, sees me staring, and I blush. Class is over and we go to lunch. I sit down next to my friends, and I eat the pizza I bought, and we do homework that we didn't finish.

We finish school and hang out at Emily's house, doing our homework and studying for our Chemistry test. We eat the cookies Em's mom made, and drink coffee Emily made. They talk about boys they like. "Who do you like, Aria? You haven't told us what boys you have a crush on yet." Hanna says. "thats cause I'm not interested in boys. I'm interested in a man." I mumble so no one can hear me. "What did you say?" Spencer asked me. "I said, I don't really like anyone." I tell them. I look up at them. "Are you sure? You are really pretty. You could have any guy you wanted. Why not?" Hanna asks me. "I don't know. With my parents fighting, I'm just not into dating anyone right now." I tell them. "okay.." they all say. "Can we just finish studying?" I say annoyed. "We're already done, Aria." Spencer reminds me. "oh." I lean back on the couch and sigh.

"I know someone who likes you. A lot." Hanna says excitedly. "who?" I ask, out of curiosity. "Noel Kahn." Hanna says, and smiles. ugh.. I can't do that." I tell them. "Why not? Emily asks me, suddenly interested in my secret love life.

"Because I can't." I tell them. "why?!" all three of them ask. "I already said, I can't. I'm not interested in boys." I say without looking up. "Are you gay?" hanna asks bluntly. "no,no, I'm not. It's just.. I'm already dating someone.." I mumble, and look up to see their reactions, they're all confused. "But it's private right now." I tell them. "Oh.." they all say simultaneously.

"hey guys, I got to go. My mom wants me home for dinner." I tell them, which was true. "Bye, Aria!" they say as I walk out the door. I drive home and eat dinner with my family. I go to my room, and go to bed early.

I wake up the next 20 minutes early, and take a long shower. I put on a really cute dress that I bought at the mall yesterday with the girls. I curl my hair and put it in a low ponytail. I do my makeup and put on my shoes. I drive myself to school, and by the time I get there it's 6:45. I have about 15 minutes. I go inside and see Hanna and Spencer, so I talk to them for a while before we start school. We go to about 3 classes and then we have English. In English class, we have to write a page and a half about the book we're reading, a tale of two cities. I finish early so I sit there and watch Ezra work. He's such a good teacher. And I'm not just saying that because I love him. My friends and I meet at lunch, and I eat my pb&j sandwich. I see Ezra standing there out of the corner of my eye. "I'll be right back ." I tell my friends. I walk up to him, he's facing the other direction, talking to nobody. I tap on his shoulder, and he sees me. "Aria. I was gonna look for you. wanna come over later?" he whispers so only I could hear. "yeah.. I was just about to ask you that.." I whisper and laugh. "see you later." I tell him, and he smiles. I walk back over to my friends. I finish eating. I go to the rest of my classes, and then I drive to Ezra's apartment.

I walk up to his door, and knock, even though I know where the spare key is. He let's me in. Once he closes the door, I kiss him gently and go sit on his desk. He's grading homework. He's actually grading mine. How'd I do on my homework, Mr. Fitz?" I ask. He chuckles at me."very good, Mrs. Montgomery." he says, mocking me. We eat dinner, and I'm putting out plates on the sink. He comes up behind me, and sets me down, so I'm sitting on the counter. I lean in to kiss him, an he leans in too, so I wrap my legs around him, and trap him there. He smiles and kisses me. He puts his arms around my back. We kiss for a little while, and he puts his arms around me and carries us to a chair. He's tired of standing. He sits down, and sets me downs on top of his lap, so I'm straddling him. We kiss for just a while longer until we need to come up for air. When we stop kissing, I smile at him. I get up, and go with him to sit on the couch. We watch tv, until I have to go. I kiss him bye, and go back home. My mom and I watch a movie together and then I go finish my homework.


	4. omg

I wake up the next day, and do my morning routine, but I straighten my hair. I go to school and go through my classes before lunch. We eat lunch, and finish school, nothing special. My friends and I drive to the park, and we hang out there after school. "Hey " we hear Hanna say. We all look up, and see our teacher, and my secret boyfriend walking in the park. Hey Hanna, Aria, Emily, Spencer." I laugh at him, and the other girls look at me. "I have to go, I have to meet someone soon." he tells us. " who?" I mouth. He looks at me with a "who do you think?" look. I point to myself, with my eyebrows furrowed. He nods his head. The girls didn't see any of that, they we too busy staring at Ezra's face. He gets on his bike, and rides back to his apartment. "wow" they all say at the same time. I tell the girls I have to go, and I drive back to his apartment, and meet him there.

I use the spare key, and go into his apartment, and he comes out forgetting he's only wearing boxers. He's about to go change into pants, when I say "wait! Stay here." he comes up to me, and I put my arms around him, I kiss him shortly, and he changes into jeans and a t-shirt. We end up ordering chinese food, and we end up making out on the couch. It gets kind of heated, when my mom calls.

"Hold on, I have to answer, it's my mom calling." I tell him. "Aria honey, i'm going to leave to visit Grandma in New York right now. I'll be back tomorrow. Can you sleep over at one of your friends houses tonight, I don't want you and your brother alone." she explains."ugh yeah. Sure. Bye mom." I tell her. "wanna have a sleepover, Ezra?" I tell him, and he laughs. I giggle. We eat dinner, and he picks us up some ice-cream. I stay at his apartment, and look through his books. I find one and start reading. It's kind of boring, and I fall asleep on his couch. I wake up to Ezra kissing me awake gently, but I pretend I'm still asleep. He gets on top of me and he kisses me harder, and I kiss back so he knows I'm awake. He changes into pajama pants and no shirt. I smile at him, when I see he has no shirt on. I stand up and walk up to him. I kiss him, but I kind of rub my hands on his abs. He smiles at me, and I take off my pants and my shirt. He let's me borrow one of his t shirts. I get into bed with him, and we just lay there. He holds me, and I fall asleep, with his touch.

I wake up the next day, and realize we have to go to school. "Ezra!"I say loudly. "what?" he mumbles. "School.." I tell him, as I get up. I put on my jeans, and ask if I can borrow a shirt that could be worn on both genders so I don't wear the same thing 2 times in a row. He gives me one, and I put my hair in a ponytail, an do my makeup we both finish getting ready. As I'm making coffee he comes up behind me, and kisses me passionately. "what was that for?" I ask, smiling. "I love you." he tells me. I smile big up at him, and put my coffee in a to go cup. "I got to go Ezra. See you at school." I say.

I drive to school and park. I get out my phone, and I realize it's not my phone, it's Ezra's. I wait for him to get to school. I have English first. We have 20 minutes before school starts. I walk into his room, and I see him making our lesson plan for next week. I walk up to him. "hey. I accidentally grabbed your phone instead of mine, i guess because we were in such a rush this morning." I whisper, in case someone comes in. I hand him his phone and he hands me mine, and I smile at him. "I love you!" I mouth to him. He grins at me.

I see Spencer and Emily at Hanna's locker with Hanna. "Woah Aria! Who's shirt is that?" Hanna asks. "it's mine. It's just old." I lie. "okay, well it's cute." Hanna says. I laugh at her, and say thanks. We go into Ezra's class, and he just talks about the book, and asks us questions. I answer some. We go through our next classes.

At lunch, I forgot to get money from home because I slept at Ezra's, so I'm really hungry. I pretend I'm not, but when the school day is over, I go to Ezra's apartment, and get some food. I tell him, I'm gonna go take a nap, so I lay down on the couch. He tells me I can sleep on his bed, but I just stay on the couch. He lifts me up, lays down and let's me lay down, with my head on his chest. I'm laying on top of him. He rubs my back and it helps me fall asleep. I sleep for a really long time, and I wake up on top on him. I listen to his heartbeat, as I fall back asleep. I go back home, and do my homework. I fall asleep. I wake up, and sleep at home.

I go to school, and to my first class, English, with Ezra. Except Ezra isn't there. I really want to know where he is. At lunch I call him, but he doesn't answer, and I text but he doesn't answer. I email him, but he doesn't answer. I get really worried, so after school I go to his apartment, and he's not there. I need to know where he is. I go home and do my homework.

It's Thursday and I go to school. Ezra's not there today either. It's basically a repeat of yesterday, including me trying to call text and email him, but him not answering, and him not being back in his apartment.

I meet my friends after school at Spencer's house. When we're in Spencer's room, we talk for a little bit. "Aria. Can you tell us who you're dating now?" Hanna asks me. "no." I say sternly. "why?" Spencer asks me like a five year old. "I can't. Just quit asking." I tell them annoyed. " Do we know him?" Emily asks me. "well, I guess..". They know him as , not Ezra.

I go home and fall asleep. The next day I go to school and Ezra's not in class. It's a repeat of Wednesday and Thursday. Its long after school, but Emily, Spencer, Hanna and I are staying after school. We're all staying after school doing homework in the library because our parents took away our computers. We were all accused of killing Alison, our dead best friend, so out parents took away our computers, for no reason. But now we have to do our homework with library books.I already did my homework, so I started walking through the hall and I saw Ezra in his room.

The lights are off because it was thundering, so the power went out. I walk into the room, crossing my arms. "So you're back." I say. "I never left.." "but you were out. Were you sick?" I ask him. Hanna, Emily and Spencer were looking for me, and they split up. Hanna saw me, and watches, but I never saw her. "well I only ask because you never returned my calls, or my emails" I spat back at him.. "I went to new York." "Why?" I reply really fast. " I needed to deal with family issues." "Family issues?" I ask him, kinda mocking him "My issues." he replies."I wanted to clear my head." he explains. "Are you clear, do you know what you want!? I mean, you tell me you love me, and then you fall of the face of the earth?" i kind of ask. " I mean.. I spent days thinking about you." I say a little loudly. He gets up, and walks closer. "I thought about you every second I was gone." he leans in to kiss me, but I back away. "The real reason I left was because I wanted you to be happy without all the.. the.. Complications. I thought you'd be happier if you were in love with someone you didn't have to lie about stuff in order to be able to be in a relationship with me,." he tells me. "You really are a jerk, Ezra." I yell. "You don't get to go around deciding how things are supposed to work out. I mean you don't get to choose how I feel!" I say still a little angry. He walks up really close to me. "I was wrong. Forgive me." he asks me. I try to stay strong. "No." "Forgive me." he whispers. With his lips close to me. I send my lips crashing to his, and i push his back onto the back of the wall, so I can lean on him and don't have to stand. We kiss for a little while, and we do use tongue. My friends have seen this whole thing and are still watching, but I haven't seen them yet.

When we stop kissing, I stare at him for a couple seconds. "I'm sorry I just left without telling you. I knew you would just chase after me." he confesses. "Of course I would. I love you." I wipe the hair out of his eyes, and smile up at him. I hug him, "I'm so glad we're still together. I couldn't bear to live without you." I whisper, looking up at him. I sit down, an my phone buzzes. It's from Hanna. "We need to talk. All of us. Meet us at My house ASAP!" -Hanna

I tell him I might meet him later, but I got to go.I drive to Hanna's house, and meet them in her room. I set my bag down. "Aria. I know who your boyfriend is." Hanna tells me. "I saw you two together.." "Who is it?" Spencer asks Hanna. "Ask Aria. It's her boyfriend." Hanna replies. "I want to know! Who is it?" Emily asks me."You all have to promise not to tell anybody. This isn't a joke, okay?" I tell them before continuing. I sigh "Ezra Fitz."I say awkwardly. " " Spencer asks. I nod my head. "Aria?" Spencer asks. "Hanna?" Emily asks. "It was ." "Wow" They all say. "I'll tell you about it later, ok?. I just need to sleep."


	5. who's my boyfriend?

I wake up to Spencer, Hanna, and Emily shaking me awake. "Aria get up. You told us you would tell us about your boyfriend when you wake up." Hanna says into my ear. "Wow. You sure don't forget anything, do you?" I tell her. I sigh loudly. "Spill.." Spencer says smiling. "Spill what?" I say as I try to play dumb. "Aria, honey. What else?" Emily says really fast. "Fine. I already told you, Ezra Fitz.. our teacher is my boyfriend. Satisfied?" I say annoyed. I put the pillow over my head and groan annoyed. Spencer grabs the pillow from me. "We need to know more Aria. You can't just drop a bomb like that and act like nothing ever happened." Hanna tells me. "Ok. I'll answer your all's questions one at a time. Emily can ask first, she's being the nicest." I say smiling

"Where did you all meet.. And uh.. What's the story behind it I guess?" Emily asks me curiously. "Oh. That's an interesting story I've been wanting to tell." I say sarcastically. "Ok so after I dropped Mike off at school for practice.. I don't remember what sport. But that doesn't matter.. Anyways, I went to this little bar and grill, and ordered a cheeseburger, and I saw a poster of Alison. I got a little sad thinking about her death.." "Wait. What does this have anything to do with ?" Hanna asks, confused. "I'm getting there. Be patient Han. Ok so I saw Alison's poster and I got sad. Ezra saw me and asked me if I was okay, and we talked for a little about traveling, music, him being a teacher, and other stuff.. And we had a bunch in common. Then we ended up making out in the bathroom. Once we found out he was my teacher we tried to end it, but we were kind of already in love. So we continued to see each end." I tell them. "Great story." Emily says to me." I laugh.

"Okay next Question, Spence?" "um.. whats he like or um like to do outside of school?" Spencer asks nonchalantly. "Uh.. He's a nerd. He reads a bunch. He drinks a lot of coffee, likes old movies, and writes a lot. He likes Chinese food." I say, trying to satisfy her. "Sounds like a bigger version of you." Spencer says. We all start laughing.

"Ok Han. Your turn." I tell Hanna. "Yes! I've been waiting. I have like 3 questions.. But you're gonna answer them all, ok?" Hanna begs. "Fine. Just ask." I mumble. "Okay. My first question is.. Did you two.. Ya know.. do it?" Hanna says smiling. "Have sex?" I ask. She nods. "No, we haven't had sex.. Wow,ok. Next question." I reply awkwardly." well, I was gonna ask something that had to do with the first question.. But I guess I can't anymore." Hanna says. "Just ask, I'll probably know." I tell her. "Oh. I was gonna ask.. Is he big?" Hanna says laughing. Everyone bursts out laughing including me. Well I've seen him in boxers, but I don't know." I say honestly. "I forgot my last question." Hanna tells us.

"What else can you tell us about ?" Hanna asks. "His name is Ezra. Call him that. Please. Don't make it more awkward than it is." I say to all of them. "But it'll he hard to remember to call him at school." Hanna complains. "And you don't think its hard for me?" I ask her. "oh. Right." Hanna says. I just laugh.

"What does his apartment look like?" Emily asks. "Do you want to see it?" I'll ask him if you all can come?" I tell them. "I want to see it!" they all shriek. "Here I'll call him. no talking., is that clear?" I ask them. They shake their heads. Right as I'm about to press call, Hanna interrupts:"Aww. You've got him on Speed dial. How cute." all the friends start laughing, and I wait for them to shut up. "Okay. I'm gonna call him now." I call him, and he answers on the third ring.

"Hey what's up." he says sweetly. I accidentally put it on speaker when I'm about to change it back, they give me looks that tell me to keep it on speakerphone. I roll my eyes. "Oh, um Nothing. I was wondering if I could take the girls and show them your apartment. They're really curious. I told them about us last night." I say to him. "Oh um.. Sure! What time?" he asks me. "um about 2 hours?" I say uncertain. "Yeah. Okay." I can imagine him smiling."Do you want me to be there?" he asks uncertain. "Of course. I want them to see you as 'Ezra'.. Not ' '.. So thats it..." I tell him. "Ok. I love you, bye." "Love you too!" I hang up.

After I hang up, I hear three 'awws' from my best friends. I giggle. We hang out for a bit, and just talk about stuff. Then we get into my car to drive to his apartment. We take the elevator so Hanna won't complain about walking up the stairs in heels. " Guys. Act cool, and please try not to make him feel awkward." I ask them. They smile. "Don't worry Aria." Spencer assures me. I knock on his door. A couple seconds later he walks up to the door in just jeans and a t-shirt. "Hey." he smiles at me and opens the door. "Hey Hanna, Spencer,Emily." he greets them.

"Hey Ezra.." they all say and and I just laugh at the awkwardness of this situation. "Come in." he says to them. "You all can sit over there, I'll go make us some coffee." he says. He makes himself, and us four coffee. He puts them in mugs and sits down next to me. "Feel free to look at anything you like." Emily and Spencer get up and wonder to places that fit their personality. Spencer ends up looking at the books, Emily at the photo albums of him as a kid, and Hanna just leans back in the arm chair.

After about 15 minutes, they come back. "Ezra?" Spencer asks. "Yeah?" Ezra asks her back. "Aria told me you write.. Are your books published?"Spencer asks him. I look at him. "erm.. No. I write Novels for myself. I don't know maybe one day they could be published.." he says. She smiles at him. "Cool." she says. We just hang out and talk. And decide to go home. I leave my jacket there on purpose.

When we're outside, I say "I forgot my jacket in there." I run inside, and close the door for a second. I kiss him, which was the real reason I wanted to come up here in the first place. "I wanted to kiss you all day, but it would have been awkward with my friends watching. I kiss him one last time, and drive home with my friends. They go home and get ready for school tomorrow. I hang out with my dad, and go to sleep.


	6. his apartment?

I wake up to Spencer, Hanna, and Emily shaking me awake. "Aria get up. You told us you would tell us about your boyfriend when you wake up." Hanna says into my ear. "Wow. You sure don't forget anything, do you?" I tell her. I sigh loudly. "Spill.." Spencer says smiling. "Spill what?" I say as I try to play dumb. "Aria, honey. What else?" Emily says really fast. "Fine. I already told you, Ezra Fitz.. our teacher is my boyfriend. Satisfied?" I say annoyed. I put the pillow over my head and groan annoyed. Spencer grabs the pillow from me. "We need to know more Aria. You can't just drop a bomb like that and act like nothing ever happened." Hanna tells me. "Ok. I'll answer your all's questions one at a time. Emily can ask first, she's being the nicest." I say smiling

"Where did you all meet.. And uh.. What's the story behind it I guess?" Emily asks me curiously. "Oh. That's an interesting story I've been wanting to tell." I say sarcastically. "Ok so after I dropped Mike off at school for practice.. I don't remember what sport. But that doesn't matter.. Anyways, I went to this little bar and grill, and ordered a cheeseburger, and I saw a poster of Alison. I got a little sad thinking about her death.." "Wait. What does this have anything to do with ?" Hanna asks, confused. "I'm getting there. Be patient Han. Ok so I saw Alison's poster and I got sad. Ezra saw me and asked me if I was okay, and we talked for a little about traveling, music, him being a teacher, and other stuff.. And we had a bunch in common. Then we ended up making out in the bathroom. Once we found out he was my teacher we tried to end it, but we were kind of already in love. So we continued to see each end." I tell them. "Great story." Emily says to me." I laugh.

"Okay next Question, Spence?" "um.. whats he like or um like to do outside of school?" Spencer asks nonchalantly. "Uh.. He's a nerd. He reads a bunch. He drinks a lot of coffee, likes old movies, and writes a lot. He likes Chinese food." I say, trying to satisfy her. "Sounds like a bigger version of you." Spencer says. We all start laughing.

"Ok Han. Your turn." I tell Hanna. "Yes! I've been waiting. I have like 3 questions.. But you're gonna answer them all, ok?" Hanna begs. "Fine. Just ask." I mumble. "Okay. My first question is.. Did you two.. Ya know.. do it?" Hanna says smiling. "Have sex?" I ask. She nods. "No, we haven't had sex.. Wow,ok. Next question." I reply awkwardly." well, I was gonna ask something that had to do with the first question.. But I guess I can't anymore." Hanna says. "Just ask, I'll probably know." I tell her. "Oh. I was gonna ask.. Is he big?" Hanna says laughing. Everyone bursts out laughing including me. Well I've seen him in boxers, but I don't know." I say honestly. "I forgot my last question." Hanna tells us.

"What else can you tell us about ?" Hanna asks. "His name is Ezra. Call him that. Please. Don't make it more awkward than it is." I say to all of them. "But it'll he hard to remember to call him at school." Hanna complains. "And you don't think its hard for me?" I ask her. "oh. Right." Hanna says. I just laugh.

"What does his apartment look like?" Emily asks. "Do you want to see it?" I'll ask him if you all can come?" I tell them. "I want to see it!" they all shriek. "Here I'll call him. no talking., is that clear?" I ask them. They shake their heads. Right as I'm about to press call, Hanna interrupts:"Aww. You've got him on Speed dial. How cute." all the friends start laughing, and I wait for them to shut up. "Okay. I'm gonna call him now." I call him, and he answers on the third ring.

"Hey what's up." he says sweetly. I accidentally put it on speaker when I'm about to change it back, they give me looks that tell me to keep it on speakerphone. I roll my eyes. "Oh, um Nothing. I was wondering if I could take the girls and show them your apartment. They're really curious. I told them about us last night." I say to him. "Oh um.. Sure! What time?" he asks me. "um about 2 hours?" I say uncertain. "Yeah. Okay." I can imagine him smiling."Do you want me to be there?" he asks uncertain. "Of course. I want them to see you as 'Ezra'.. Not ' '.. So thats it..." I tell him. "Ok. I love you, bye." "Love you too!" I hang up.

After I hang up, I hear three 'awws' from my best friends. I giggle. We hang out for a bit, and just talk about stuff. Then we get into my car to drive to his apartment. We take the elevator so Hanna won't complain about walking up the stairs in heels. " Guys. Act cool, and please try not to make him feel awkward." I ask them. They smile. "Don't worry Aria." Spencer assures me. I knock on his door. A couple seconds later he walks up to the door in just jeans and a t-shirt. "Hey." he smiles at me and opens the door. "Hey Hanna, Spencer,Emily." he greets them.

"Hey Ezra.." they all say and and I just laugh at the awkwardness of this situation. "Come in." he says to them. "You all can sit over there, I'll go make us some coffee." he says. He makes himself, and us four coffee. He puts them in mugs and sits down next to me. "Feel free to look at anything you like." Emily and Spencer get up and wonder to places that fit their personality. Spencer ends up looking at the books, Emily at the photo albums of him as a kid, and Hanna just leans back in the arm chair.

After about 15 minutes, they come back. "Ezra?" Spencer asks. "Yeah?" Ezra asks her back. "Aria told me you write.. Are your books published?"Spencer asks him. I look at him. "erm.. No. I write Novels for myself. I don't know maybe one day they could be published.." he says. She smiles at him. "Cool." she says. We just hang out and talk. And decide to go home. I leave my jacket there on purpose.

When we're outside, I say "I forgot my jacket in there." I run inside, and close the door for a second. I kiss him, which was the real reason I wanted to come up here in the first place. "I wanted to kiss you all day, but it would have been awkward with my friends watching. I kiss him one last time, and drive home with my friends. They go home and get ready for school tomorrow. I hang out with my dad, and go to sleep.


	7. Its my birthday!

Today is my birthday. It's a Sunday morning at like 7:30. I go to Ezra's apartment, because he's who I want to spend the beginning of my birthday with. When I come over, I kiss him, and walk inside. I sit down on his couch, and he sits by me. "Happy birthday, Aria!" he says.

He hands me a box with a smaller box attached to it, with a card. I open the card and it's really sweet with music in it. Then I open the small box. I take off the top, and inside I find this really pretty silver necklace thats shiny and has some sparkles in it. It's a locket. On the Inside, it says "I will love you forever. -E3" "Ezra! This is so pretty!" I put the necklace on a smile up at him. "Aria. There's more." Ezra says, pointing to the other box.

I open the other box, and I see a brown,a little smaller than average size notebook, with about 700 pages! "What Is it?" I say looking at him. It's a book filled with poems I wrote for you or about you. He smiles. I skim through it, and see that all 700 pages are filled up with poems. My mouth is hanging open. "Ezra!" I squeal. He smiles at my happiness. "I'm gonna save this for later."

I set the book down. I hug him. He wraps his arms around me tighter. "I love you, so so so much! I say to him, smiling. Thank you." I tell him. He let's go of me and I scoot closer to him. I kiss his lips for a little while. I have to go home,Ezra. My mom planned this huge birthday party. I love you! I put the book, and his card In my bag, and drove home,

I opened my door, and in my kitchen, my Mom, Dad, Mike, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily were in my kitchen ready to help get ready. "I'm sorry I had to go somewhere and I got sidetracked." I told everyone. "Ok mom, so at this party is going to be You all, Han, Spence, Em,some other school friends.. Who else?" I asked my mom "oh I Invited some of my own friends, and my coworkers. By the way.. Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily.. Ezra Fitz can come. Maybe you all could talk about school field trips or something to help him get to know what kids like to do.. Because it's his first year teaching." My mom says. Ha. Only if you knew.

"So.." I said, trying to change the subject. "What can I do to help?" I ask them. "We're actually done, so you're free to talk with your friends in your room, Aria." my dad says to me. "C'mon guys." I drag them up to my room. I lock the door once they get inside. "Where were you, Aria?" Hanna blurts. "I was with Ezra... sorry." I tell them. "Wait. Is that new?" Spencer says, pointing to the necklace Ezra gave me. "Yeah. Ezra gave it to me for my birthday." I smile. "can we see it?" Emily asks me nicely. I take it off for them to see. I hand it to Emily. She looks at it. " Wow. This is really pretty Aria." Spencer says. "Open it." I say quietly. Hanna opens it up. "Aww Aria. Fitzy sure is a keeper!" Hanna says. "Fitzy" I start cracking up. "Wow Hanna." I say. I put the necklace back on. "Thanks for being here. I don't know If I could survive highschool if I didn't have friends like you. I gave them all hugs.

"Aria!" my mom screams. I bring my friends with me downstairs. The party is starting. About 30 minutes later our home is packed with a bunch of people. I hear a knock on the door. My 3 best friends and I agreed to stick together all throughout the party. I open the door. "Hey birthday. He hands me an envolope." I give him a quizzical look and he says "open it later." "Hey Ez.. I correct myself. Ezra, my friends and I start laughing. "Come in." I tell him. "Thanks for coming. You didn't have to if you didn't want to. My mom thinks you came to visit her." I start chuckling. He laughs at my comment. "I came to visit you, Aria. Duh." he says like a teenager. We're in the kitchen. "Help yourself to anything you'd like.". I walk a little closer to him. "I love you." I whisper in his ear. His smile melts my heart. "Bye, i'll be back soon, my mom is making me socialize with people that I don't even know." I confess. "Bye bye Aria." he says. "I smile at him and leave. "I see mom. "Mr. Fitz is here, mom." I say loudly to my mother over the music." "Ok, honey." she says to me. The party lasts three more hours. We have to go to school tomorrow. I lay out clothes for tomorrow. I pass out on the bed from being so tired.


	8. He makes me cry tears of joy

I wake up the next morning, and take a shower. I wear a pretty dress, for no specific reason. I do my make up, and put Ezra's book of poetry that he wrote for me in my backpack. We have English first and I

meet my friends in Ezra's room. We sit down, and when it's just Ezra, Han, Spence, and Em, I walk back up to Ezra's desk. Today, can we just have a reading day?" I beg him. "During the whole class?" Ezra asks me. "Please." I give him the puppy dog lip. "Just this once!" "Fine." he says "Yes!" I say loudly. "plus I need time to read the poetry you wrote for me. I mean it is 700 pages." I say. "You do have a point.."he says smiling.

I go sit down and in 4 minutes class starts. "Today, I'm deciding to try something new. During this class period I will give you time to read your book. Any book you choose." Ezra explains. I open the pretty brown book I start to read them. His words that describe our love make me want to fall in love with him all over again. Here's some of the poems that he wrote. (these are actually taken by the Internet. So I don't really own any of these poems and i give all credit to the people who actually wrote them.)

Page 47:

You can have my heart

My heart beats within your chest.

..I think of you each morning

And dream of you each night

I think of your arms being around me

And cannot express my delight.

Never have I fallen

But I am quickly on my way

You hold a heart in your hands

That has never before been given away.

My heart is with you

Every dream that's ever touched me

Every breath I've ever made

Every song that lives inside me

Every ounce of love ever gave

Only one heart cools this fire

Only one heart dries my tears

Only one heart beats with mine

And takes away my fears

And I realize, and I hold on

The only heart to get me through

My everything, my world, my love

My heart is completely with you

I look up at Ezra with tears in my eyes. I'm crying right now and no one from

my class even knows. He sees me and grins I wipe away the tears, and smile I continue reading more.

Page 48

B-26

It's a number.

It's a song.

It's a girl.

Smooth.

Pearl joy packed.

Gold falafel,

As through ice.

It's four-thirty.

Morning with

Phone calls.

It's deaf mute.

It's cheap.

A foreign car.

Maybe bingo.

Lucky night?

Something says

It smells bad.

Tears start streaming down the side of my face, faster than before. I look at him as I wipe the tears away. I sniffle my nose and a couple people look up, but I pretend to cough like I'm sick. My face is bright red. I set my head down. I look up and he's staring at me. He looks at his watch and class is over.

"Class is over. You may go. Aria can you stay behind?" Ezra says. Once Everyone is gone. I run up to him. "Ezra.." I whisper quietly." These poems are making me cry!" I tell him. "I love you. So. So. So much." I tell him. I leave and go to my classes before lunch. It's time for lunch. I get out the lunch I packed, but I don't eat. I read more of Ezra's poems, about 20 more pages."Aria. What are you reading. It's been making you cry for the last 20 minutes." Emily asks. Spencer takes it from me and starts to read some of them. "Oh my god Aria! Did he write ALL of these for you!" Spence asks. I nod and smile. I take the book back, and put it away. We talk for a while and I drive home. I go to my room to read more poems and I fall asleep.


	9. Dinner party with Mr Fitz?

I wake up next morning and i put on my necklace. I haven't taken it off since Ezra gave it to me except to show my best friends. I take a quick shower, and get ready for school. I also put the book of poems Ezra wrote me in my bag. I go downstairs and visit with my mom for a while. I feel like I don't spend enough time with my parents.

"Oh Aria!" My mom says excitedly. "Yeah?" I say, confused to why she's so excited. "Remember we have that dinner planned for tonight with some of my friends I want both of you to be here!" My mom reminds us. "Okay.." I tell her. "Oh by the way, I need you here early to help me set up." My dad walks into the room and gets his coffee. "Byron!" my mother says really loudly. "Yeah?" he replies. "Ezra Fitz says he can come." my mom tells him. "Tell him he can bring a date or his girlfriend." I look up suddenly this just got really awkward. I get my stuff and rush over to school so I can talk to Ezra.

I walk into the school really fast and as soon as I get inside his room, I close the door. "Why did you say yes to going to the dinner at my house Ezra?" I say to him. "Because it would be rude not to come." he says looking into my eyes. I hate when he's right. "Well my dad said you can bring a date." I say annoyed. "I'm not gonna bring a date, Aria." he says and looks at me intensely. "I'll give you the tour." I say. "I'll show you my room." I whisper and smile. He smiles back and clears his throat. Schools about to start Aria." he tells me. "Bye. see you later." I tell him and mouth "I love you."

I go to my first couple classes before Ezra's.

when I get to his, I walk in with Spencer, Emily, and Hanna we're a couple minutes early. "Hey Fitzy!" I hear Hanna Say to Ezra, and My friends, Ezra and I all start laughing. He hands us back our journals. He gave us these last Tuesday. Everyday, part of our homework is to wrote about our day, our weekend, any thought we have in our mind, or a letter to Ezra. I usually write a letter to Ezra. He always writes comments in people's journals, but in mine, he writes letters back to me. Here was what he wrote to me today:

Aria,

I am glad you think this class is really easy. If it wasn't for your amazing ability to write, I wouldn't want to be a teacher. I'm kidding.. Sorta.(: anyways, while I was writing this your mom called, so I told her yes. I hope we can try not to make it awkward for us. Anyways, I just wanted to say..um. See you at your house for the dinner later, and I guess thats it.

Love, (;

I read it and then read a couple more of Ezra's poems, while I have him on my mind. I finish school and go straight home like my mom told me to. As soon as I get home, I help my mom set up because I know my brother won't help at all. She finishes setting up, and I start on the food. My dad comes home and he starts getting out plates, glasses and silverware. My mom sets out a vase and puts flowers in it.

About 8 people come, and my parents are talking. I have door duty, so I have to open the door, greet them and lead them into the kitchen. There's a knock on our door, so I open it, and there's Ezra. I smile at him. "Hey." I say to him, because I don't know what else to say. "You look good." he tells me, exaggerating the 'good'. "You're not so bad yourself, Fitz." I tell him. He laughs at my comment. Here's the kitchen. I point it out. "I know where it is. I was here for your birthday, remember?" he says to me. I laugh. "oh yeah.." I remember. I watch him walk into the kitchen.

My mom says I could invite the girls so I'm not alone. I hear Someone ring the door bell several times and someone yell "Stop it! She heard you the first time!" and I sigh from someone else. That must be Hanna, Spencer and Emily. I run to the door and let them in. We talk for a little while, and go into the kitchen.

"Aria, there's not enough room, so 5 people have to sit at the table in the living room. Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna.. can you go into the living room?" my mom asks us. "Uh yeah... Wait! You said 5 people. That's only 4, mom." I tell her. She glances around the room to see who doesn't have a seat. Her eyes stop on Ezra. He's the only one standing. "Ezra? Would you mind sitting in the living room with Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Spencer. There's not enough space in here?" my mom asks Ezra nicely.

"Um Sure" he says, smiling at her. Hanna, Emily, Spencer, Aria, and Ezra go sit down. By themselves in the living room. "Hey Fitzy!" Hanna says enthusiastically, trying to break the ice. We all smile. "So girls what have you been up to?" Ezra asks us all. He's just trying to talk to them normally. I mean, after all, he was only just out of college. "Um, nothing really." We all say. He tells us a joke that even I don't get, and we forget to pretend to laugh. "Tough crowd."

Ezra says. We all laugh at that.

My mom comes in, and tells us we can get food first. We get food, and sit back down. We talk for a while like any normal boyfriend/girlfriend and friends would. "So Ezra." Spencer says casually. "I saw some of your poems to Aria.. they weren't even for me but they made me tear up a little." Spencer says to him. "I'm really glad Aria has you in her life." Spencer says to him. "Me too." Hanna and Emily say at the same time.

My mom comes in and checks on us. "mom. Can we go outside?" I ask her. "Take Ezra so he's not alone." My mom says.. "Come on Ezra, Hanna,Emily, and Spencer. We're going outside. I pull all of them outside. "Can we go back to your apartment?" I need to show you something." I tell Ezra. I grab my purse from inside and get in Ezra's car. I call Spencer: "I'm going to Ezra's.. Cover for me?" I ask her. "mhmm." she says and hangs up.

We get in his car and drive to his apartment. When we get inside, I set my stuff down, and take off my jacket. I sit down next to him on the couch. I kiss him gently, and it goes from gentle to passionate to heated in a number of minutes. We're on the couch, and he's kissing my neck. It leaves a pretty big mark. I kiss his neck and leave an even bigger mark. We both laugh as we see what we did. We don't have sex because we want to respect that I'm still 17.

"oh.. Ezra!" I say ."Yeah babe? "I love you." I say to him sweetly. "You have no idea how much I love you." he says, and then pulls me in for a hug. I wrap my arms tightly around him for a long time. And I kiss his cheek. I get out his book of poetry, and start reading. I lean onto him as I read. Every now and then, Crying, or smiling. I fall asleep with my head in his lap.


	10. in his apartment

( Sorry it's a short chapter! The next one will be a pretty long one!)

I wake up in Ezra's apartment on his couch to the sound of a shower running. I look at the time. It's only 5:30 and school starts at 7:00 . I put on some jeans and one of my shirts I left here last month. I washed it before I went to bed so I could go to school. I'm putting my makeup comes out of the shower, and I'm in his bathroom with him. He wraps the towel around him.

I look at him now. "Ezra.." I say. "Your neck." He looks at his neck in the mirror. His eyes widen when he sees this huge hickey on his neck. "Want me to cover it up?" I ask him, trying to help. "Yes please" is all I get. I cover it up all the way and you can't see it anymore. "Aria. You have one too." he points to my hickey, which is just a little smaller than his. I put on my flower scarf I brought from my house last night. I hurry and get my stuff.

"Hey Ezra. Can I borrow a book to read in your class? It's getting really annoying to have to keep wiping tears off my desk while I read your poems."I give him puppy dog eyes. "You can have any book you want. Borrow as many as you want. He says, pointing to this bookshelf that covers his. I take out about 3 different books and put them in my bag.

I kiss him quickly and run out the door to drive to school. We have Calculus first, then Chem. Then we go to Ezra's class. My friends and I sit down in the front row today. I don't know why. Hanna wanted to. We start class, and talk about the themes in the book "To kill a mockingbird." we have to wrote about them,'? a 1/4 page per them. I did about 1 page for each theme. I just know to much to ignore all my thoughts. We turn those in, and have to come up individually, So he can tell us our grade , and how we can improve. He gives some people Extra credit. I see Emily get an A-. I look up at Spencer who has a A+ but she doesn't even smile. I go up to him. He says "A+"" I smile and go back to my seat, and start to read some of the books I took from Ezra's shelf.


	11. The bad seed

(most of this is from the show)

School ends and we go to the mall after school. I buy Ezra a red tie. We go home. I drop by his apartment and give him his tie.

Today is monday. Ezra is directing a play that we get to try out to be in. We go to school and get to try out for the play. My friends and I sit in a circle on the floor. "Why do I have to read the whole play?" Hanna asks us. "I don't want to be The Bad Seed's mother.. I want to be the other mother.. The one that's drunk all the time." Hanna says again. We all laugh."No comment." Spencer says sarcastically. "Are you still ragging on me for bringing a flask to the dance?" Hanna asks us, smiling. "I don't need another parent, Spence. One's plenty." Hanna looks at Spencer. "Well has the one figures out Caleb's in your basement ?" I ask her. "No. But -A has." We all look at each other."What are you gonna do?" Emily asks her. "I'm gonna tell my mom before -A gets to her. I'm just gonna ask her if Caleb can stay in the guest room." Hanna says.

"Hey there Hanna, and her Clan-a." Mona says and walks up to us. "Hey Mona. How'd it go in there?" Hanna asks her. "Honestly... I nailed it. It was epic. I think Mr. Fitz cried." Mona says a little too over confident. "Good for you Mona. I guess the rest of us should go home." Spencer says sarcastically. "Nooo. There are no small parts. Just parts that make it into the yearbook. Good luck!" Mona says smiling. Spencer half smiles.

Ezra walks up to the table. I tilt my head and smile, but not with my teeth at Ezra. Spencer sees me. "Why don't you audition? You kinda have an in with the director." Spencer jokes. "Stop." I tell her. "Is he wearing the tie you gave him!?" Hanna asks really excited. "Stop." I kind of mouth and angrily say to her."It would be so cool to see you two after school. To see you as a couple." Spencer whispers. "News flash. Just because we're on the other side of the school doesn't mean we could suddenly light candles and slow dance." I say. "But that's the opening night party." Spencer say to me. "Hello Aria, Hello Ezra." she says in her supposed to be sexy voice. "Are you finished?" I ask her laughing.

I wait for them to audition, and I go to Ezra's so I can help him with the play. When I get there, I use the spare key, and come in. "Hey." I tell him, and sit down next to him. "I had a beer with your dad." he tells me, trying to break the silence." Thats good. I get a text from my mom telling me to get home. I leave. "Play practice starts tomorrow. Hanna, Spencer, Emily,Mona and you got what you wanted. Some other people did too." he says to me." "I love you." I yell. I go to school the next day and go to play practice. I get there early to talk to Ezra. "Your dad got me a job, at Hollis if I wanted it." he says. "But you don't need it, right. Working here hasn't stopped your writing, has it?" I ask him confused. "No, but you're planning on leaving here eventually, aren't you?" he asks me before people come pilling in.

I accidentally slipped up and called Ezra out during the was a little angry.

We're in play practice the next day. There's a mix up in the scheduling. I'm the stage manager. "I just need some clarification with the director. Can we take 5 everyone.. Thanks." Hanna, Spencer, and Emily stay behind to listen in on our conversation. I didn't know they were listening. I had no clue they ever heard what I said.

"Are you still mad at me about yesterday?" I ask him. "No. I'm mad at myself, for thinking this would work." he says. "Fine.I will help you find a new stage manager, but it sounds like your trying to replace me in other parts of your life." I spat back. "Who said that?" he says loudly. "You did! I mean suddenly, everybody's leaving here." I say annoyed. "And why are you thinking about your future versus our future?" I asked him confused. "Because they may not be linked." he says with emphasis. I open my mouth in disbelief but I don't say anything.

"Look, I'm not saying I'm leaving here tomorrow, but let's face it. We are not tied to this place..Forever." Ezra says, and looks at me."You, looking at colleges in California.." I cross my arms. "Which you have every right to do.." he says getting a little louder. I walk towards him and stop right in front of him. I hold out one finger. "One. I looked at one college in your favorite city! We could move their together!" "

"Ariaaaa, that's not how things work." He says to me. "Why can't it if we want it to!?" I ask him almost angry at him for our argument."They whole point of college is to brighten up your world, not pack up your high school English teacher and bring him with you." He says to me seriously. "You're not just my high school English teacher." I say, but want to yell at him. "Is that how you see yourself!?" I question him, wanting to know if he actually loves me. "No. But you will. When the time comes.." He stares into my eyes. He just stands there.

After school, my friends and I are gonna go sleep at my house, but I need to stop at Ezra's first. Will you take me, and wait outside the door?" I ask them. We get there and they wait outside. I knock on the door, and barge in. I leave it open. "Sorry to bother you, but i'm not sleeping tonight until I say this." I say annoyed. "take your coat off, sit down." he says sweetly. "no, no I'm not staying." I interrupt him. "You're right I signed up for the play for all the wrong reasons. It was dumb. I'm officially done." I tell him. "Aria." he says. "But you were wrong to. You have no idea about the further. You don't know anything about

it.. Nobody does. My friend Alison , she didn't. She didn't get a future, she didn't even get to turn 16!" I say really fast. "Listen.. I." Ezra says. "No.. Let me finish." I say, holding out my finger. I take a small breath. "I don't know if I'm gonna end up in California.. Or some fishing village in Guam. It doesn't matter. We're both here now. Can't we just be happy We have that?" I ask him, and look at him. He looks at me, walks closer to me, holds my neck and gives me a kiss. "Good answer." I say before I leave. I close the door.

My friends are staring at me when I come outside. They have seen both arguments. "Wow." they say, amused to see their teacher listening to me yelling. "Shut up." I say to them, annoyed. "Did you hear all that?" I ask them. "Your fights with him are really interesting!" Hanna shouts. "Keep your voice down, Han." I say to her. We walk to Spencer's car. I get out my phone. I text Ezra. "I'm gonna call you later. I'm with the girls now.. 3 Aria" "ok. I'll answer(: 3 E." he texts me back. I put my phone away.

We go into Spencer's room. Once Spencer closes the door, we all sit on Spencer's bed. "Aria.. What were you and Ezra fighting about?" Hanna asks. "I don't understand.." she adds. I sigh quietly. "Well my Dad took Ezra out for a beer to re-do parent teacher conferences. It didn't go so well.. Anyways, my dad told Ezra about me looking at colleges in California.. And he offered Ezra a job.. At hollis college. So Ezra said, it might give him time for his writing. We got in a little fight, and then he told me that in a few years, I'll forget about him, and that we'll never see each other again. So I went to his apartment to tell him we should just Be together now.. And we made up." "They look at me kind of confused. "Sorry, I just had to get all of that out of my system." I tell them. "It's ok, Aria.. I'm sure Ezra just got angry because he would want to live with you after highschool!" Hanna exclaims. "Wow." everyone but Hanna says. "Speaking of Ezra.. I told him I'd call him." I say. I get out my phone and dial his number. I go to the bathroom in Spencers room to talk to him.

"Hey Aria." he says his vote voice. "Hey I was waiting for my friends to shut up before I called you." I tell him. He doesn't say anything. "Listen I'm sorry about earlier. I told my friends what happened, and they explained to me that really, you don't want me to leave?" I say like more of a question. "Yes Aria. I don't want you to leave. I'm sorry." he says sincerely. "I forgive you. I'm sorry to for being really mean, and selfish. I don't deserve you." I say to him sadly. "you think that you don't deserve me Aria? If anything, I don't deserve you." he says sweetly. I start to smile. "I love you." I say to him. "I love you too. Bye Aria. See you at school." he says to me. "Bye Z." I say and after I hang up I laugh. I get my mom to pick me up and take me home so I can go to sleep.


	12. love me

I wake up by my alarm in the morning. I get up and go to school. I walk into Ezra's room and right when I was going to say "Hey Ezra." my mom was in there. Instead, I said. "Hello . You told me I could give you my essay before school so you could help me fix it.." I lie. "Oh yeah." Ezra says. I hand him my essay, because it was actually an assignment. "Hey mom." I say while I hand my essay to Ezra. "Hey you come home after school today so we can hang out?" my mom asks. "Eh.. I was thinking about making plans with someone later." I say and glance at Ezra. He smirks at me. "oh.." is all my mom says, and then she leaves. We close the door "So, who are you making plans with later?" Ezra says while smirking. "ha ha ha. Very funny." I say sarcastically. "I'm coming by your apartment later.. Is that ok with you?" I ask while half smiling. "anytime." he says.

School starts and we go through all our classes and lunch. I talk to my friends after school for a while and then I drive to Ezra's.

"Hey." I say and from there I keep rambling for no reason.

As I was talking Ezra slowly began walking towards me until he stood directly in front of me" I love you so much," I continued I was cut off by Ezra's lips. It started off slow and gentle but soon grew more passionate. He began walking me backwards until my back hit the wall beside the fridge. My hands were tangled in Ezra's hair while his were wrapped around my back, bringing me as close as possible. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I immediately gave him.

I broke away first, not because I wanted to, but because I was suffering from a lack of oxygen. Ezra however wasn't finished as he moved his lips to my neck which caused a moan to escape from me. Once I caught my breath, I moved his lips back to mine and we continued to kiss with even more passion than before.

With Me still pushed up against the wall, Ezra intertwined our fingers and brought our hands above our heads. I groaned since I was unable to touch him which caused Ezra to smile against my lips. I finally broke my hands free from his and slipped my hands underneath his t shirt. I traced his abs ever-so gently as Ezra moaned into my mouth. After teasing him for some time, I lifted up his shirt and we broke our kiss long enough for him to remove his shirt completely. Ezra grabbed My thighs and lifted me to his bed where he gently laid me down and climbed on top of me, but not for sex, because we are waiting. Just a very heated makeout session.

With our foreheads touching and breathing deeply, we stared lovingly into each other's eyes. "I love you" he whispered to me. My face broke out into a smile after hearing his words. "I love you too," I giggled. He kissed me softly again. I moved my hands back into Ezra's hair.

I snuggle up next to him. And I fall asleep cuddling him. I wake up about 2 hours later by Ezra kissing me. " I thought you might want to do your homework.." he says to me smiling. I groan annoyed because I just woke up, and that quickly turns into a moan as Ezra kisses my neck. I giggle. "I'm up." I say smiling.I get out my math homework, and Ezra motions me to sit on the couch, but put my feet on his lap. I do that, and when I'm done with all of my homework, I set it down on the table.

He takes my feet and pulls me close into him. He pulls me onto hip lap. I turn so I'm straddling him. I kiss his neck and give him a really big hickey on accident. I blush and he just wraps his arms around me and kisses me more. I move so I'm sitting by him, and like on his lap. I kiss him and it gets heated. Soon, i wrap my arm around his shoulder and he leans back a little and then I'm laying on top of him. We both still have our clothes on.

I look at the time and realize I have to go home. We stand up and he still didn't put a shirt on. I gather all my stuff and he walks me to the door. I kiss him bye and go home.


	13. Mr Fitz got it goin on

I get up a little early so I can meet Ezra at his apartment before school. I take a shower and then change into my purple jeans and white top. I curl my hair. And I brush my teeth . I do my makeup and grab my bag. I run downstairs and out the door. I drive to his apartment. When I get up to his apartment I knock on the door, and he opens it. "Hey." I say happy to see him. "Hey Aria." he says laughing at me being awkward for no reason. "Hey Ezra I never finished the homework. Can you give me the answers please..I only have these 5 questions left." I say with puppy dog eyes. "You know I can't do that." he says with sorry eyes. "It was worth a shot.." I say to him smiling.  
I do my homework and put away. I walk up to him, and he's making coffee. "i'm finished with the homework that you didn't help me with." I say dramatically. "Oh so now I can kiss you?" he asks. I chuckle. "Now you can kiss me." he kisses me sweetly. "I have to go to school Ezra." I say to him. "Oh so the only reason you came here was for homework." he says innocently.  
"I also came for this.." I say and step closer to him. I kiss him and it was really passionate with rainbows and butterflies and all that crap. I kiss his neck for a while. It was good. He smiles into the kiss and I smile because he's I'm about to leave I kiss him quickly, and I get all my stuff. I hug him. "See you at school." I yell.  
I get to school and I wait for my friends. Hanna and Emily walk up to me, and about 4 minutes later Spencer comes. We hang out by my locker for a while until school starts. We have Ezra's class first. We go in and sit down but no one else is there. I wave at him and make a stupid face. The girls see my face and his reaction and we all start cracking up. Even Ezra. I giggle at his red face and turn around so he can make his face normal before school.  
I look at him again and I stare at him for a second my eyes widen and get really big for a second. He sees me and furrows his eyebrows in confusion. I dig through my purse really fast and get out my hand mirror. I make sure no one's coming and I walk really fast up to him. I look at the girls and they aren't looking at me. "Your neck." I whisper to him. "What do you mean?" he says confused. I open up the mirror and show him the really big hickey on his neck. His eyes get really big and he looks at me with worried eyes. The bell rings. "Just pretend like you don't know it's there and people probably won't say anything." I tell him. He gives me a look like 'i hope you're right'.  
I go sit back down next to my friends. Kids start coming into the room. I get out my homework and stuff we need for the class. Everyone sits down. We're supposed to be reading. " ." a jock says. "Mhm." he says and then looks up at the kid. "Did you get some last night?" he says loudly. Everyone starts erupting in laughter. Everyone except Ezra, but he's smiling. "No I didn't get some.." Ezra says making fun of they way he was talking about sex. "Do you have a girlfriend? Are you married?" this random kid asks. "Yes I have a girlfriend.." Ezra says. "Can we meet her?" Mona says. "No, sorry.." Ezra says awkwardly. "Why?" a stupid jock says. "We're supposed to be talking about To kill a mockingbird now. What did you think of chapter 5 and 6?" Ezra says." we talk in class for a while.  
When we get to lunch, right when Emily, Hanna, and Spencer sit next to me, that's when the interrogation starts. "Did you sleep with him Aria?!" Hanna whisper-screams. "No..no. No." I say firmly. "Well that's a pretty big hickey Aria." Emily says. "I wanted to.. But he stopped me." I said. "Wow. He really loves you." Spencer says adoringly." "ok bye buys. I got to go." I get up and go to my next class.  
The day comes to an end, I go to his apartment. When I come into his apartment and he locks the door back up, after I get inside. I kiss him shortly. "This is for all the embarrassment you caused today." Ezra says before kissing my neck, giving me a bigger hickey than his. I moan but when I realize it's gonna leave a mark, I say "hey!" and he stops. We both laugh. He kisses me for a short second on the lips. I smile into the kiss. We sit down and talk for a while. I go home the next day.


	14. I'm finished with this story ya'll

I am finished with this story. It's boring me, and I feel like its not really going anywhere. I'm trying to thinkif a really good Ezria story. (Sorry I just love Ezria.) haha yep.


End file.
